Cursed Life
by Kougra Myaku Tamayume
Summary: This is my first fanfic I'm posting up...I think I might suck...Anyways Kogra's life is now cursed by Naraku. Kogra is forced to being human on new moons and half-breed on full moons...how willl she deal with this curse?
1. Default Chapter

Yay!! This is my first chapter of the story I'm putting up! :) Now I will stop being bothered for a while...looks at Inuyoukai Now don't bother me yet Inu!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The young Kogra cried out as she was being beaten by a few wolf demons.  
  
"You gotta be more responsible for yourself, Kogra!" Ginta yelled.  
  
Kogra had done something wrong. That's how Kogra was supposed to learn. Learn from her past mistakes by being brutally beaten. And Koga, her older brother wasn't there to protect or comfort her. She couldn't stand it any longer that she just began to run away from them. Touga, her older brother, tried to stop her but she just shoved him away and ran.  
  
"I'm unwanted around here." she thought to herself. She ran as far as she could until she needed to take a rest. She looked around. She didn't know where she was at because of the anger and hatred that was unleased in her.  
  
She fell on her knees. Her body was in pain from the beatings, and it was done to her more than usual. She looked up at the sky, wiped the blood from her mouth, and sighed deeply. She didn't know what to do now that she was seperated from her family.  
  
"Why should I care?" she thought. "All they're gonna end up doing is beating me up some more..."  
  
She rested in a tree, feeling slightly weak from her pains. She sniffed the air wildly all of a sudden. There was the scent of miasma all around her. She got on her guard and realized who it was.   
  
"Naraku!" she yelled. She knew Naraku because she always heard Koga talk about him all the time. How Kagura was one of his incarnations and how Naraku ordered Kagura to kill all Koga's comerades.  
  
"Show yourself!" Kogra sniffed the air again. It was like Naraku was all over the place.  
  
"Well if it isn't little Kogra," a voice said. Naraku appeared in front of Kogra, smirking evily.  
  
"Don't you ever call me 'little'! The only people can call me little is my family and friends!" Kogra glared at Naraku, who just stood there.  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?!" Kogra spat. She growled, she could sense the things Naraku was probably plotting.  
  
The miasma in the air grew very thicker. Kogra fell onto her knees, there was too much miasma for her to handle that she coughed and wheezed. "Damn you." she said.  
  
She was vulnerable now, unable to fight if necessary. Naraku walked up to her, placing one hand on her forehead.  
  
"This curse will do fine for you." he said.  
  
Kogra opened her eyes, tyring to resist the curse that was surging through her body. Kogra grunted at the slight pain that was spreading throughout her whole body, she could feel the curse inside of her.  
  
"This curse will last forever." she grinned evily.  
  
Kogra's eyes widened at the thought of having the curse for the rest of her life.  
  
"This curse forcibly turns you human on new moon and half-breed on full moon." Naraku turned and disappeared.  
  
Kogra slowly got up, the scent of miasma disapated and dusk was growing soon. She had to go back home even if it means getting more bruises. She ran to never see Naraku again...yet....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well...there's the first chapter of the story..NOW STOP BOTHERING ME INUYOUKAI!! Anyways back to the topic, how is Kogra gonna deal with this curse Naraku gave her? Find out on the next chapter... 


	2. Return To Home and The HalfDemoness Kogr...

I finally got the second chapter up! :) Now we'll see what happens to Kogra after being cursed by Naraku and how could she deal with her life...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Kogra ran she looked up at the mountain where the wolf den was at. She could hear some of the wolves howling for her. Kogra answered back by howling back at them. When she was at the entrance of the den, she saw Koga standing, looking at Kogra with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Oniisan!" Kogra ran to Koga and hugged him, who was shocked but still comforting her. She looked at him , he was also looking back at her.  
  
"Where were you, sis?" Koga asked. Kogra sighed and looked at the ground. She remembered when she was alone, and the curse she had within her that was given by Naraku.  
  
"I was just...takin' a walk! Yeah! That's it!" Kogra smiled and laughed nervously. Koga smiled back and hugged her back. Kogra walked outside the den and sat near the waterfall that was nearby, petting the wolves that nuzzled her, she washed her face with the water from the waterfall. She looke dup at the sky; her eyes widened. She saw the full moon in the sky.  
  
She remebered what that mean't....she started feeling the transformation. Her hair began to change colors. Instead of her usual silky black hair, her hair was now light brown. She lost some of her fangs and her ponytail disappeared, leaving her long hair hang loose on her shoulders. She was becoming a half demon and she could not fight it.  
  
How would Koga react? Would she get beaten more than usual? All these and a bunch of other questions were stuck in her head. She didn't want to be seem like this, afraid of what Koga's reaction may be.  
  
"Otherwise Naraku would've killed me for sure now that I'm a half-breed...for now..." Kogra suddenly thought of what Inuyoukai, her friend might say.  
  
"There's nothing wrong being a half-demon, Kogra," Inuyoukai might say,"I'm a half-breed and I can deal with it.."  
  
Kogra tried to forget about that, she walked around the mountains and saw Ayame.  
  
" Hi my-sister-in-law-that-Koga-was-supposed-to-marry!" Kogra waved at Ayame, who waved back and ran to her. Ayame's expression changed as the could smell the scent of hlaf-demon blood in Kogra.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked her. Kogra smiled guiltily and stared at the ground. "Its a long story."  
  
Kogra told Ayame about when she ran away for awhile then she sees Naraku and is ensnared in his trap and ends up receiving the curse that remained within her for the rest of her life.  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
"Ayame, promise me you won't tell anyone about this."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
Ayame laughed a little and looked at Kogra.  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone about your curse."  
  
"Thankies, sister."  
  
Kogra hugged Ayame tightly then left into the deep forest, wondering about things...  
  
"How do I keep this as a secret?" she thought to herself, "Would Koga kill me for just having a stupid curse?"  
  
Kogra would just have to find a way to deal with the curse and ignore the questions....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's chapter2 for ya'll....STOP BOTHERING ME INU!! 


	3. Running Away Again

Sorry for taking SO long peoples, I finally got chapter 3 up! I had lost my cable so I switched back to 56k but it still wouldn't work cuz my phone line was messed up, but then my parents switched to Yahoo! DSL! Yay! I'm gonna kill whoever turned off our internet! Sorry for the hold up. This might be the last chapter but I'll think of posting more chappies! Just hope they don't turn off my internet again…I'm using my aunts comp right now…  
  
Kogra was her full demon self again and seemed to be doing fine now. Koga kept the others from being beaten because of the fact that Kogra would just run away again. Koga already knew that she had run away the other day.  
  
She missed her best friend Inuyoukai. Kogra wasn't able to leave the den for a month and a half and she hasn't seen Inuyoukai for a long while. She wondered where Inuyoukai and the others had gone...probably searching for the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards still...Kogra looked back, seeing Koga still talking about Kagome and the others to Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
"Hopeless..." she said as she was walking up to Koga.  
  
"Hey can I ask you something, Koga?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why you wanna marry Kagome, huh? If you marry her that's gonna make her and Kara related to me! I refuse to be Kara's sister-in-law! There's no way I'm gonna be that dumb human's sister!"  
  
"Kogra."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just...shut...up!" Koga gave his sister a death glare.  
  
"Eeek!" Kogra ran behind Touga.  
  
"Oniisan! He being mean!" Touga sighed softly and nodded.  
  
"Heh!"  
  
"Hey! That's Inu's quote!" Touga covered Kogra's mouth. "Just keep quiet." Kogra sighed and looked up at her brother.   
  
"Okay..." She walked out and re-thought something.  
  
"But wait," she thought. "Inuyasha wouldn't let Koga marry Kagome because he loves her...but that'll just get Kiya pretty upset...I wonder how she'll react..."  
  
Kogra saw her cousin, Kiya walking with her twin sister, Kita.  
  
"Hey Kogra." Kita called out.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
Kogra and the twins just sat there, staring at the water, not saying a word for ten minutes already.  
  
"You're quiet." Kita whispered to Kogra. Kogra sighed and smiled. "Its nothing..."  
  
Something was wrong with her though, she couldn't forget about the curse within her that would ruin her life forever, she couldn't deal with it. She suddenly thought of what Inuyoukai would say if she knew.  
  
"Stop being such a crybaby, its just a stupid curse so deal with it!" Inuyoukai would say. Kogra finally got the nerve to ask Kiya a question even though she thought it would be stupid.  
  
"Kita."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's the oldest out of you and Kiya?"  
  
"Uh...its me! Yeah that's it!" Kita smiled guiltily.  
  
"Kita its not you I'm the oldest here, you're the youngest"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
Kiya and Kita fought for a few minutes over who was the oldest until Kiya finally got the point...  
  
"Im the oldest 'cause I'm exactly fifteen seconds older than you!"  
  
"Damn you suck ass..."  
  
"Shit happens."  
  
"Stop bickering now children. And I think those where Inu's and her friend's words..." Kiya and Kita just ignored her. Kogra finally said breaking the two of them apart. She looked up at the sky and realized that it was already getting dark...but to her fear she saw the new moon. "Damn...I gotta go!" Kogra ran real fast and left Kiya and Kita in the dust.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
As Kogra ran she could smell the scent of the human blood in her taking over her demonic blood. She stopped, looked at her hands and saw her claws disappearing, her fangs became normal human teeth, she lost her speed of her wolf demon self but felt like an athletic. As she ran on she saw a few wolves growl at her. They made her walk all the way into the corner, left vulnerable.  
  
"Hey its me!" she yelled. The wolves seemed not to listen to her, growling but hesitating. They howled to call Koga. Kogra's eyes widened, trying to stop them but she didn't know the human ways. She saw a whirlwind of tornadoes, the sign of Koga. He appeared, standing stock-still, staring at Kogra with a shocked look in his eyes. Kogra looked at her brother with fear in her lavender human eyes.  
  
"Kogra.." he breathed. Kogra closed her eyes tightly. "No!" she yelled. "I don't wanna hear it." Kogra ran once again, leaving Koga and the wolves just standing there, worried about her. Kogra wasn't sure if she was able to return home. She looked back, she saw the wolves on the top of the mountain, howling for her. She would just have to try to avoid Naraku and see Inuyoukai and the others. She had the feeling that Inuyasha wouldn't trust her because of the fact that she was Koga's sister. But she was still determined...she wants to be with her friends, especially Inuyoukai and Shippoia...  
  
Oh a cliffhanger...sorta... wonder how Kogra is gonna get Inuyasha to trust her and everything...Inu sorry for takin' long my aunt's computer wouldn't let me upload the thingmajig...now PLEASE stop bothering me go bother Huyana!! 


End file.
